


Buffy the Vampire Slayer Poetry

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: This is a group of short poems which are about characters on either Angel or Buffy The Vampire Slayer in different seasons.





	1. Anya: Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's my first ever poetry collection which is from the perspective of Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters.

I wish. I take. I torture.

Why does this always happen?

I wanted him, so I took him.

Yet, I tortured men for centuries.

This one's different.

Or at least I have changed.

My necklace was broken.

Once I granted a wish to

Cordelia Chase.

Yet, I wish that I never granted that stupid wish.

Therefore, I would never granted a kiss.

What makes him so different?

It would have been easier to never get involved.

I wish I killed you.

Cordelia Chase.

You good for nothing girl.

I wish I never met Xander.

Never got into the battle.

I could be the vengeance demon I was before this whole mess.

I wish I wasn't fighting for the good of the world beside you.

Even though, I hate myself for letting this happen.

I know you have changed me.

Changed me for better or worse is a decision I must take.

Instead of a demon.

I'm mortal.

A good for nothing stupid mortal.

Yet, today I stand beside.

Two Slayers, One doughnut guy, Two Wiccas, A watcher.

And finally.

Me.

I stand before me

I can't say I stand before a demon.

I stand before Buffy, Faith, Xander, Tara, Willow and Giles.

I couldn't be happier with how my life has turned.

Better or worse.

This is me today.


	2. Anya: Season 3

I wish. I took. I despise.

I loathe. I want. I ruin.

Why does this always happen?

I wanted so I asked.

I showed my true mask.

She shouldn't have said that name.

She should've cursed him.

Curse him. 

Why didn't she curse him?

All she said was I wish Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale.

The first time.

None of this would ever happen.

My necklace wouldn't be lost.

And I could have whipped this wound before it cost.

I wouldn't need that little girl.

She wasn't a pearl.

That disgraceful pearl was just a girl.


	3. Oz: Season 3

I cannot believe it.

I just don't understand why she's so eye-catching.

She's like the eye of the storm.

Yet, as silent as an owl on night duty.

She fits me as nicely as a glove.

Her hair is as red as a fire truck.

She's as perfect as a number two pencil sharpened to the point.

I wish she would tell me where she goes.

I know it's not my business.

But, I want to protect her.

Protect her from the dangers of this world.

Protect her from the dangers in my heart.

Protect her from the demons which roam in Sunnydale, California.

I wish I could stand up and proclaim my love towards her.

Without a worry in the world.

If she would say yes or no.

No girl has ever made me feel this way.

I feel like I could bring down my cool protective shield which I built around myself all those years ago.

I wish I didn't worry about attacking her three days a month.

When I am with her it feels like it's just me and her.

It feels as if I could talk for hours while not saying a word.

After all it's only us.

Her name is as sweet as the wood it's named after.

Willow.

She's as beautiful as the first flower that blooms.

Red against Red.

Fight against Fight.

Magic against power.

Wicca against Werewolf.

Two peas in a pod.

Yet.

Red through and through Red.

Fight through and through Fight.

Magic through and through power.

Wicca through and through werewolf.

I love her.

The sun shines, the rain falls, the snow comes up yet I know that I will love her for eternity.

Eternity is forever after all.

Eternity is how long we will be pawns in a bigger game.

Doesn't matter if you are a Wicca, werewolf, slayer or vampire.

We're all pawns.

Pawns for the higher powers.

Pawns for the Powers That Be.

After all, that's love.


	4. Wesley (Angel: Season 1)

Nothing ever comes easy. 

Not being a watcher. 

Not being a rogue demon hunter. 

Not being an employee. 

I've been told that nothing good ever comes easy. 

Perhaps that's why I've been a watcher to two unwilling Slayers 

I've been a demon hunter with very few demons under my belt and 

I've been an employee to a vampire with a soul who occasionally is a soulless fiend. 

What do these all have in common? Me. 

They have me in common.

I've told myself again and again that I'm just a sodding English guy who can do nothing right. 

Not a watcher. 

Train a slayer. 

Kill a demon. I am 

a fired watcher. A quit 

rogue demon hunter. employee 

to a soulful vampire (most of the time). Huh. 


	5. Wesley: Angel Season 2

Nothing ever comes easy. 

Not a watcher.

Not a demon hunter

Most certainly not being an employee.

What do these all have in common?

Me.

They have me in common.

I'm just a stupid English guy who can do nothing right.

Not be a watcher.

Train a slayer

Kill a demon.

I am a fired watcher.

A quit rogue demon hunter.

Yet an employee to a soulful vampire.

Huh.

I guess that is what I am.

But, no I'm not an employee I'm an employer. 

Instead. 

Aren't I the luckiest bloke around. 


End file.
